18 forever
by landoftherichness
Summary: Just enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs in a tray, my maid Reta more like my friend brought me my breakfast to my bed and was opening the curtains, with the light attacking my eyes. I squinted but met Reta's eyes smiling at me.

"Rise and shine birthday girl" she said with a face happier than usual.

"You never fail to make me smile Reta,

" Where's mom?" I asked stretching.

Her smile faded but quickly reappeared,

"Oh dear, she is preparing a surprise for you, so is someone else she said with a wink"

I chuckled knowing that she is talking about my boyfriend Nathaniel. Today is my 18'th birthday and I this is the first one with my boyfriend. I smiled at the thought. Reta put her hand on her hips and looked at me.

"Oh Mila! Stop with the gooey eyes eat up will you" she said with a laugh

"Ok alright I will" I said smiling wide."

I washed up and quickly got dressed and ran down to meet Reta.

"No tutors today right?" I asked in a hurry

" No tutors but you still have to prepare for the party" she said with her usual smile.

"Reta I am sure I don't need 6 hours to prepare for a party. Plus I have somewhere to go today"

I ran out the door and heard her "yell after me be back before 7"

Today I told my driver I will head out alone, and this is my first time. I walk down the streets that I will no longer see after today, I reached the beach and played alone and explored town walking. It was 6"45 when I realized I was late.

"Oh god Reta is going to get worried!" I thought

I rushed back home and BOOM I bumped into someone and fell on my arm and face.

This doesn't usually happen so I felt my tears rushing free. I realized that the person I bumped into is looking down at me with a frown. I bumped into him but he didn't fall, or even help me up. I tried getting up but I hurt my arm real bad and when I looked at it, it was scratched from my shoulder to my wrist. He realized my struggle with getting up and pulled me up by pulling my arm and letting go. I stood feeling dizzy, I think I hit my head too.

"Sorry, I said looking at the man I bumped into." I realized the man was wearing a black patch"

He just gave me a cold glare and walked away. How rude I thought I mean I am the one got injured he didn't even fall. I walked home crying, I realized a gash on my arm and felt something wet on my head, I'm not sweating am I? I touched my head only to find blood on my fingers. Oh man I laugh cried, how dumb can I be? On my birthday too! When I finally reached the villa I sneaked in and ran to my room only to find Reta tapping one foot, which means she's angry and her hands crossed, Uh oh. She is mad

"When she laid eyes on the gashes on my arm and head she rushed to me, took my clothes off and pushed me in the tub.

"Whatever excuse you have, let me tell you are in huge trouble missy!" she said in an angry worried tone.

I looked down and in shame and apologized.

Even if I gashed my whole face, Reta somehow knows how to cover it up. In my past birthdays I always wore light colored puffy dresses, but this year my mother chose something else for me. My jaw dropped looking at it, it was long dress that had an opening from one side to the knee down. The fabric was beautiful and smooth.

"I…I love it!" I said a bit too loud.

"Oh love, if it looks that nice on a hanger than how will it look on you" She said in awe

"Well there is only one way to find out,"

Reta helped me put the dress on me and it was like the perfect fit! It was low cut but not to low, tight from my waist up then long and flowing in the bottom. For the first time I felt beautiful.

"You look so beautiful" Reta said with a tear running down her cheek.

Rita is like my mother, she was with me since birth and treated me like a doctor. Without her I wouldn't be who I am.

Reta curled my raven black hair beautiful big curls that landed perfectly on my shoulders. She put eyeliner on my eyes in such a fancy way powdered it up and finally put the red lipstick that matched my dress, I slipped on my heels and looked at the mirror, for the first time I feel like a women. I hugged Reta who was now shorter than me with my heels.

Oh Reta, only you can make me look this beautiful" I said

"No Mila, with your tall hour glasses figure, bright blue eyes, and raven black hair, you look like a princess no matter what."

I hugged her one last time, and put on my furry jacket grabbed my "purse" that's too small to fit anything.

My driver looked at me and smiled.

"Princess" he said opening the door for me.

I smiled and entered. Once I stepped out the limo door, and walked into the party. I felt all eyes on me, I felt my heart skip a fast beat, but I tried to ignore the stares and smiled. I reached my friend Linda and caught her eyes wide open staring me head to toe. She grabbed my hand and spinned me. She fakes cried and said

"Whoa look who's looking like a women. I smiled and shushed her out of shyness.

Lina herself is like a doll look alike. She is my height with heels, which is 5'6 she has very long blonde hair, water blue eyes and just the most gorgeous face I have ever saw. I met my mother's friends that constantly complemented me.

"Where is Jonathan?" I asked Lisa

"I have no idea, but Mr. gorgeous over there is looking you up and down. "

I turned to see who this "gorgeous" is and surprisingly it was the guy, the one I bumped into.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to avoid his stares as much as I can but Linda kept constantly pointing it out. Looking at him made me remember the gash that Reta covered up with powder, and put my side bangs to cover the one on my head. I excused Linda and looked around for my mother or at least Nathanial but couldn't find them anywhere. A close friend of my mother noticed me looking and said IM sorry dear, but your mother didn't attend. Right away I heard murmuring of pity toward me, my stomach suddenly felt weak and I didn't feel good. I rushed outside on the balcony to get fresh air, but noticed a couple making out. They looked at me and I got the message and ran downstairs and outside. I didn't know my feelings, I mean I knew mama made it only to one party and that is the one before father left us for his prostitute. I tried forgetting my mother and remembered that Nathanial didn't attend anyways, because if he did his parents would have told me when I looked for him in front of them. I don't want to cry because they don't deserve my tears. I sat on the stair outside the party room and hugged my knees. It's my birthday and today I am 18, no one owns me anymore, heck I can do whatever I want now. I walked away heading a direction that leads to I don't know where but just kept walking, I heard fast foot steps behind me and turned only to see Linda chasing after me.

" Mi –Mila! She managed to say out of breath" "Where the hell are you going? I was looking for you everywhere"

"I don't know linda but anywhere but there, I just wanted fresh air"

"Well you got fresh air long ago, were you with that guy that kept staring at you?"

"What – no why?" I asked

"Well the moment you left I glanced over at him and he wasn't there, or anywhere"

"Oh, well that's weird I haven't seen him anywhere"

"Well can we go back now? Its kind of cold outside." She said with a slight shiver

"You can go, Im never going back"

"Oh don't be silly" she said punching me in the shoulder"

"ouch ! she punched me where I fell

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you"

At the moment she said that I turned only to see a huge ship, like the ones I hear stories about. It was parked with no one on it as far as I can see. Linda looked at me and I grinned.

"No! Nope not this time Mila!"

Oh come on linda we will just go for a second! For my birthday! Please?"

"Oh fine for you birthday, but just for a little"

As we walked on the ship I realized it looked cleaner then the stories,

"Hmmm I wonder whats in there" Linda said

We go in what looks like a mini bar with all sorts of drinks packed ready for a party. I look at all the drinks I was never allowed to try and smiled. I am 18 after all. I turned around and Linda was already out of the room. I rush to the first bottle I see.

"Yuck!" I scream." I- I love it" hahah

I gulped down the whole bottle and started with another one.

"Mila!" what are you doing! Put that down!

"Linda" this made my heart feel better quick quick ask me about mom!"

"Mila put it down!" she grabbed at the bottle but I put it in front of my head trying to read what it says, when Lisa lets go BOOM!

"I wake up to a room that's too ugly to be mine, what happened I think to myself but have no memory, I tried to get up but my hand is tied to a chair! I try to scream help but there is something tied around my mouth. I try shaking the chair and fall on the shoulder I fell on when it got scratched I grind my teeth in pain and feel tears coming out. I look around the room and saw Linda! She is tied up on a chair just like me, but she is still a sleep. I try to make as much sound as possible to wake her up when the door to the room opens. Not one but 3 men enter, one of them is the one I bumped into.

"Well well well, looks like our guests woke up! A man with a pirate hat said"

"First ones that are cute" another man with a bandana says"

"Which one is cuter Blondie or brunette over there?" the man with the pirate hat asked.

"Now the blonde one is hot but the brunette is more my type" the boy with the bandana said

He started walking towards me lifted my chair back upright, he put his face only centimeters from mine staring into my face, he was getting closer to my face when a voice says stop.

I look over and the one with the eye patch is walking towards me pulls bandana boy away,

"Whoa there fella, take the Blondie, I like this one" the guy with the bandana said

"The one with the patch looks at the captain and the captain orders him out, so his name is Nathan, ukh Nathanial! I felt like crying when I remembered what happened. I held it in and looked over at Linda who was awake the whole time with scared eyes.

Patch boy removed the cloth around my mouth and pushed my chair back so that its back is on the wall, I hit my head on the wall and squeezed my eyes in pain. Linda looked at me with sad eyes and I lipped to her Im sorry, patch boy was digging through a drawer and pulled out a knife, I felt like my heart beat was going to explode, he started walking towards Linda.

"No! Stop! Please don't kill her! Let her go its not her fault!"

He came closer to me and punched me in the stomach

"Ahhhhh I cried in pain"

I wanted to hug my stomach but my hands were still tied behind my back. I looked back at linda which started crying when she saw me, but when I looked at patch boy he was cutting the rope that had Linda's hands tied and removed the cloth around her mouth, I stared in shock feeling stupid.

"Stand up" he said to linda in a stern, harsh voice

"Don't talk to her like that you –BOOM

He punched me in the stomach again!

"Mila! Linda ran to be but fell on her knees"

"ugh" patch boy says angrily, he helps her up from her arm and opens the door he whistled and the boy with the bandana grabbed Linda and took her away.

"Let her go! Linda" BOOM

Another punch I felt like throwing up this time.

"Would you stop repeating the same damn mistake, dammit woman!

He closed the door and locked it, he walked over to me and bent down and put his face centimeters from mine, you misbehaved woman, your staying here longer fer punishment.

He harshly lifted and slapped me

"Ouch! Stop it!" you ass whole"!

BOOM another punch

This time I couldn't keep my eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a sore stomach and shoulder, and my cheek was ringing. I looked in the room around me and it was even smaller than the one before, Linds wasn't there. Oh no

"LI' I choke on my voice and start coughing, the caughs hurt my stomach like crazy.

The door slams open and patch boy looks in from the tiny door, is this even a room more like a storage I look around to see boxes and fish. Ew that's the smell I thought it was me.

"Are you going to behave now boy?" he says

"ass whole I whispered"

He came and pulled my hair and was about to yank it when Linda showed up.

"No Edwardo! Please stop, I will tell her to behave but please you hurt her enough" Linda says with a worried voice

"Edwardo's your name huh? Doesn't suit a skank like you"

He was about to punch me when Linda held his hand and apologized multiple times. My stomach started hurting remembering the pain and I decided to behave, so I can escape only.

"I-IM- sorry, now untie me" I said

"God damn!" I can't. Dammit it someone needs to discipline you, ya dog! Edwardo says,

"Mila please stop, it wont do anything. Plus you haven't eatin nothing for 2 full days, here she fed me bread.

"Puhh"! What is this dog food.! I said in discust

"Mila Stop it now! Linda screamed at me"

"S-sorry ok, can you please just untie me, please I need to go to the bathroom. I said with a trembling voice"

"Edwardo please? He came up to me and not only cut the rope but my skin too, I decided to stay quite, I stood up but bumped my head and fell on Edwardo, he looked at me for a mill second then pulled me out the room.

"What kind of woman are you? Are you even a woman! Your more like a dog!"

"I touched my stomach and decided not to reply, Linda gently pulled my arm and took me to a room she helped me wash up gave me a blouse.

"Where's the rest of the outfit?" I asked

I looked at her and she's only wearing a blouse also. She shrugs and closes the door, I look in small mirror on the wall and realize my dress is ripped up and has black spots on it, I take it off quickly. Its not like my mother even saw me in it. I rolled my dress in a ball ran out the room and was about to throw it off the ship where a hand caught my wrist tightly. I forgot to say ouch when I realized the ship is moving, and we are nowhere near land.

"Oh my god! Whe where are we? I want to go back home! Rika will be worried- Ouch

The hand around my wrist tightened and I realized Edwardo was the one who held my wrist. I was on the edge of crying but I couldn't cry in front of him, I tried to let go but he pulled me back even closer, he whispered in my ear

"Is this dog going to cry?"

I pulled back and glared at him, I walked away to look for Linda, with my dress still in my hand. I go to a room that looked like a kitchen and saw Nathan cooking with Linda, they were both giggling and were standing side by side. I wanted to take her away but I just got out, though I have been sleeping for two days my back hurt and I just wanted to lay down, I looked for the room that Linda took me to and lay down, and fell asleep.

(Pinch) "ouch!" I touch the place on my shoulder where I was pinched right above the scar again! I look up only to see Edwardo glaring down at me.

"What are you doing here dog!" He said in a stern voice

"I I – this is the room linda brought me to. Or at least I think"

"Well it isn't so if you don't mind get you ass out of my room and never come in again!"

He grabbed my wrist and looked at me straight in the face,"Understood?" he said in a lower voice I nodded and he pushed me outside.

I stood up and had no idea where to go, I tried looking for Linda again but she's nowhere to be found, looks like she's having fun here. I stood and stared at the ocean, wondering where the heck is my home? Where is Rika? Is she worried sick? I looked down and a tear dropped into the ocean.

"What're you doin' here? The man that seems to be the captain asked"

"I-I don't know where to go really.." I said in a shaky voice.

Come here he grabbed my arm gently and took me in front of the room that looks like Edwardos

"N no! please I don't want to go in there please! "

Hey chill, he might look mean but he's got a good side. He wont kill ya promise." He knocks on the door and Edwardo opens the door, shirtless.

"Whats this captain?"

"She got nowhere t'sleep, shes sleeping here, now good night"

The captain walked away and Edwardo glared back at me, I looked at the floor not knowing what to do till he grabs me from the wrist and throws me on the bed.

"Not one peep do I want to hear from ya scrawny mouth! Got that?"

I put my self in a comfortable position hold back my tears and close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmm Rika how can I ever thank you?"

"Hey! Wakeup!" Edwardo yells

"Wha What? Whats going on its still night time"

"You sleep talk to much! And your making me hungry!"

"Oh, I-Im sorry really I will stop"

"You better because next time you will sleep on the floor"

"Hey I can sleep there now, how bout you get th-"

"Shut up and sleep"

"Ok…I whispered"

"I didn't dare sleep, afraid I might talk again I mean its not like I can control it" the room had a little round window that showed the night sky, wonder why he gets the top room? I felt too hot even in the blouse so I decided to open the window, ukh it wont budge!

(THUG) I fall back with the round glass in my hand fall back, I knew my head was going to bump the hard fall but instead it was something smoother, it wasn't the bed UH OH, I try to get up as fast as I can until he grabs my wrist, I was to scared to look so I just stayed still, I heard him get up and he put his arms around me grabbed the glass and (THUNK) he hit my head with the glass

"Ouch!"

"What the hell were you thinking? Tryna cuddle with me?!"

"What n-no I-I ( I felt my cheeks heating up)"

He still had his arms around me and was sitting still, I tried to get up but his arms pulled me right back, he looked at me with his green eyes brought his face a bit too close to mine and bumped his head with mine.

I woke up sleeping on the floor and checked the room but I was alone, ouch my back was killing me so was my arm and stomach, why the hell does my heard hurt again? I used the bed to lift my self up and sat on the bed. I slowly walked to the bathroom, but the door was stiff, I used my good shoulder to push and BOOM

I opened the door only to see Edwardo's back in a tub, I quickly close the door and run out the room. That was hella awkward. I smelled something delicious, almost reminded me of Rika's eggs, Oh Rika how I miss her. I walked towards the smell and noticed Captai, Linda and another man that I never saw on the ship before, he was pretty dark and handsome.

"Well doesn't look like you know me" he said in a gentle voice

He stood up and reached out his hand to shake, never knew manners exist on a pirate ship,

"Im thr doctor of the ship, he says with a sweet smile"

I put my hand out and shake his hand "Ouch" I say

"are you alright dear?"

"My- I'im hurting everywhere doctor!"

"Oh dear, when was the last time you ate something?" he asked

"I- I don't remember maybe on my b-birthday?"

"Well why don't you eat something so I can go check what's" wrong with you?"

I look at the food hes talking bout.

"Trust me Nathan has good cooking skills" he says

"Hah he really does Linda says with a smile"

I started eating and realized I couldn't stop

"Slow down dear, you will hurt even more" doctor said

I eat slowly but couldn't stop, he is really good. I stop eating when Edwardo walks in, all the chairs were taken except the one next to me, he slid into the chair and looked at his empty plate, oops!  
"Wheres my food at?" Edwardo asks

"Everyone laughs"

"I will make you another plate, Mila here loves my food a bit too much" Nathan says with a laugh

Edwardo looks at me but doesn't glare; I look back down and excuse myself, Edwardo grabs my wrist but grabs it gently, I look back at him.

"no one leaves the table unless captain leaves" Edwardo says

"I look at the captain and he says just wait till the doctor finishes to check you up" captain says with a smile

I sit back down, wonder why everyone Is being nicer to me? Linda looks at me with I smile, I look back at her but don't smile. I got her into this, its all my fault but yet she's taking it so smoothly. She spends most her time with the cook anyways. Maybe its just me, but when will we leave. Doctor pats his mouth with a napkin then he signals me to go. I stand up and realize Edwardo was holding my wrist the whole time. But when I stood he let go, I blush and followed the doctor. He took me in a very clean white room with a neat bed.

"They aren't as bad as you think, it really depends on how you act."

"I-I guess I acted roughly."

"Where does it hurt?" he asks gently

"My stomach, both my arms my head and sometimes when I try to stand on my legs they fail me"

"Oh dear, the doctor says with a worried face"


	5. Chapter 5

I wondered how a couple punches can effect me health wise, I hate the memory I got of the punches more than the pain,

(BOOM BOOM BOOM)

My father was punching my stomach constantly, but father fa-father why? Ouch!

I shivered at the memory, I looked back at the doctor who was taking little bottles out of his cabin, here drink this; it will make you sleepy at first but it will help the pain go away.

"right ok"

I drank the bitter thick liquid and felt like gagging, he lead me to the bed and patted my shoulder.

"I am sorry for everything but for now, go to sleep." He said soflty

I went on my side and put both my hands under my head and closed my eyes.

"mama! You came!"

" I wouldn't miss anything for you birthday dear!"

"I went to hug mother but instead she started shaking my shoulder with the look of hatred in her face"

"Mila! Mila!" Linda was shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes and her eyes had a worried look in it.

"What happened?" I asked with my voice barley hearable.

"You have been sleeping for 2 days since the doctor brought you here, and captain said that if you wouldn't wake up today he will throw you in the sea, (she began to cry) and I don't want to be here alone Mila, IM scared I act good so they wont hurt me, but you cant leave Mila! You cant!"(sob sob)

I get up and hug her tightly

"Im so sorry linda, I am really really ( I begin to cry with her).

"Mila! You woke up! You scared me dear! I didn't think your body would have such a reaction to the medicine, it accepted it way to fast! Im so sorry Mila"

"No donctor you tried to save me, don't apologize that's embarrassing. Plus I feel strong as ever. I stand up feeling pain in my legs but didn't want to hurt doctors feelings. Boy Im hungry is it dinner yet?

"Linda chuckles wiping her tear away , its not even breakfast yet."

"Hey I would love to wash up, I force my self to walk straight and once I reach Edwardos room I don't open the door, what if he wanted me to die? What if he is glad Im gone and will be disappointed to see me again, what if-, the door opened revealing Edwardo, once he saw me he pulled me into what felt like a hug, but didn't last more than a second.

"I- uh nnn"

"go wash up, you look worse than you always do" he said and walked away.

Ouch, I quickly washed up and when I got out there was a towel on the bed, but instead of another blouse my dress was sitting there, but it was different, instead of ripped up the bottom part of the dress were sewed as sleeves from my shoulder down, and the dress landed right on my knees, also the heel part of my heels were cut and it was bent to fit the lower heel. I looked in the mirror and it looked great! I wonder who did this for me? I headed for the door and before I opened it Edwardo already opened it hitting my head.

"Ouch, will you quit hitting me? I looked into his glaring eyes and then said p-please?"

"His eyes turned nice and he looked me up and down, there he said you look like a clean dog."

His comments are so cold, he reminds me of my father.

"stop acting like a dog you b*tch!, dad! Stop!

My father was beating Rita for defending me when I accidently caught him with other women. I would have never been alive, if my father hasn't died of a drug overdose. I looked back at him, I hated him so much! How can someone be so cruel! I walk past him brushing my shoulder against his arm so he can understand that I don't appreciate his nasty comments, but before I reached the kitchen he grabbed my arm, pulled me back and looked into my eyes, gentle eyes. Who gives him the right to grab me like that then treat me like trash?

"I pulled away and walked away but when I looked back he was looking at the floor, almost in shame.

"Well, well ,well look who tried on my dress!" Linda says cheerfully

"Oh Linda that was you! You amazing! How did I never know of such talent! And the shoes just wow! Its like there originally flats!

"She smiled back at me"

"Nathan looked at her and smiled, hes so sweet to her and he hasn't touched her roughly once, even when I was tied up he held her arm gently. He treats her like she's a fragile gem. Edwardo treats me like I'm a nasty dog. Can anyone spot the difference. I sit down in a seat that has not seat next to theirs so Edwardo won't sit next to me. I eat my plate and finish but notice that Edwardo didn't come for breakfast. I kept unintentionally looking at his seat but I stopped when Nathan caught me and grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

We finished breakfast, and Nathan and Linda had an order from the captain to clean some golden plate in his room. So I was ordered to do the dishes, I didn't mind better than wondering around doing nothing. I may have a maid but I spent much time with her and know all her cleaning and cooking skills. I remembered the way Rika waxed the plates using tricks making them super shiny. Though there isn't much dishes, I wanted to stay in the kitchen longer. I found my self singing I want to be your teddy by Elvis Presley.

"Baby let me be, your lovin teddy bear, put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere")

Me and Rika always sung that song when she saw I was down. I felt like smiling remembering all the things she would do just to make me smiling. I started dancing to the beat of the song and singing. I was looking down at my tapping foot and admired the way they move in such a rhythm and so fast. I smiled to myself and turned to finish the dishes humming the tune of the legend Elvis Presley song. Someone throw their plate into the sink, I looked up to see Edwardo looking down at me.

"You're not half bad" he said with a frown"

Who compliments someone with a frown? I appreciated the compliment and smiled back at him. Instead of leaving he just leaned on his back against the counter right next to me. I felt slightly uncomfortable so instead of drying the clean plates I started washing them again. Edwardo smiled almost laughed at me took the plates dried them and put them in place. I felt my heartbeat go crazy; his smile almost caused to me get heartache. He has one dimple and his eyes go all friendly. His perfect lips reveal a perfect set of shining teeth. Everything just caused me to get heartache.

"yo-your gorgeous" I accidently slipped out.

Crap no why did I say that im so dumb. I think I need to jump off the ship.

WHACK he hit my head with a pan.

"Ouch! Why are you so abusive! I'm already sore every-nn"

He put his finger on my lips staring into my eyes; he brushed my bangs out of my hair and touched the scar on my head. I backed my head of the pain but he just got closer. It was me between the counter and him. I felt my heart beat even harder than before. He then got closer to my face and whispered in my ear.

"you didn't do your bed"

He backed off and walked away. I stared at his back until he was out of the room. I checked the kitchen but it was already clean. I walked out and found my legs trembling. I hate him; he makes me get heartache. I shook off the heart clenching feeling and walked to the bedroom and did my bed. As I walked out I noticed my furry coat hung on the door. I completely forgot about this. I put it on and attempted to fix my hair with memories of the party. I looked beautiful in it. Atleast that's what Rita and Linda thought.

"Oh you found your coat" I turned to see Edwardo leaning on the door.

"Yea I guess" I said with a surprising trembling voice.

Ukh don't be like that Mila! He walked closer to me and started feeling the fur on the jacket.

"Wonder what fox was killed so that you can wear this" he said

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your coat? It killed an innocent fox so that you can wear it and feel rich. Except you people are filthy rich. Once you got paper you don't give two shits bout no body."

"Hey! I had no idea! And yes I do care I swear if knew I wouldn't let them, and you know nothing about my family to judge!"

I felt tears coming down my eyes. That fur coat was a gift from my mother along with the dress and heels. I wiped away quickly and looked back at Edwardo.

"Go mop the deck" he said in a different voice

"Wh-ok" I said still holding back my tears. I grabbed the mop and bucket from him and ran away splashing water from the bucket.

"You will have to mop down here too!" I heard him yell after me.

I began mopping the deck when I heard a conversation.

"Her family doesn't care for her sir, they both don't know their parents so it won't affect nothing" It sounded like Nathan.

"How bout the Mila girl? She don't look like she can be a millionaire, you saw her back there she cared more for her friend then her beating and pain." Captain said

"Sir, Mila might be a millionare but by the looks of it. She has loyalty towards her friend." He said

"She does look like a keeper, I liked her from the beginning."

"H-how bout Linaa? Sir can she stay?" Nathan said

"Captain laughed and said you deserve some fun right? Of course you can have Lina"

I heard Captain stand up so I backed up from the room and pretended I was mopping all this time. OH no I though why are they talking about us like were objects, and what do they mean were staying here. Like forever? I will never see Rita. No I have to go back to Rita she is probably worried more than ever. I have to find linda, I slid from one side of of the ship to another and tried to finish mopping as fast as I can. I remembered the water I spilled, the hallway I spilled it in was pretty steep, so barfoot I stood sideways and let my self slide down mopping on the way.

BOOM I bumped into the wall and fell backwards.

"owwwwww" I mumbled

I heard captain, Nathan doctor and even Lina clapping and laughing behind me.

"What a great show!" captain said with a laugh

"Lina was laughing so hard but started asking me if Im ok"

I laughed along with them, I was glad I made Lina smile. I was still laying down and couldn't stand up, the ground was still slippery. I waited until they left so they wont see me constantly fall. " I layed there helplessly for a while staring at the ceiling when the door opened and Edwardo is looking down at me shaking his head. I lift my hand for support he grabbed it but then let go.

"Ouch I said my head bumped the ground hard and it started ringing.

I gave you one job, and you make the ship skate world. He bent down held me from under my arms, put me on his shoulder so that my head was hanging on his back and threw me into the tub.


	7. Chapter 7

"ukh ouch!" I said"

He closed the bathroom door behind and walk towards me until BOOM BOOM two loud noises come crashing in and I feel the boat shake a bit faster than usual,

"Whats that?" I ask worried

"Alan"

Before I asked who that is he ran out the bathroom and shut the door behind him, with the lock. I wonder whos alan? I was soaking wet top to bottom but had to make sure linda is ok. I got out of the tub and tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. Not only did he get me soaking wet but he locked the bathroom door, oh he reminds me of my father.

Linda come here! Nathan yells. He grabs her hand and hides her in Nathans room. Before he left the room he kissed her cheek and ran out. Linda blushed.

"Well well well, looks like you got some fun on this ship, Captain Alan said.

"I do have fun on land but never thought about bringing them with me to the ship" he said with a smile

"They are maids here! We aren't all perverted like you Alan!" Captain said.

"Nathan comes comes back and gets close to Alan, one step close to the girl and I swear, I will cut your whore stick"

Edwardo and captain laugh, Alan smiles along but he is angry.

"Well I just came here for a visit, but I will come again and I will be leaving with a gift next time"

Captain Alan returns to his ship.

"I swear that man just came when he saw non- males. He's a waste of time my time" Nathan said

"When Alan leaves like that it means he has a plan for a bigger attack, this was just a warning" Captain said.

"We need to get rid of the women" Edwardo said

"No, those women can help us" captain said

"With what? Keeping the ship clean? Nathan is women enough for that"

"Shut up, you got yourself a hot brunette but treat her like shit, if anyone is like a women it's you." Nathan said and went to his room and slammed the door.

Doctor came out of his room stretching,

"What happened here?"

Captain laughed and walked away. Doctor shrugged and went back inside. Edwardo looked off into the sky; do I really treat her that bad? He almost had a feeling of shame. He shook his head; he remembered Mila is stuck in the bathroom and rushed to her. He slid down the hallway and fell on his back. Ouch, I am harsh to her for the brain she lacks. He goes to the bathroom door and tried opening and when he does Mila falls on her back and her eyes opened.

I was sitting with my back on the door when Edwardo finally opened the door; I fell on my back and Ouch! He is looking down at me with a frown. I get up but then he looks away.

"Your clothes, I can see through them" he said covering his eyes

I looked down and oops!

"Can you get out?" I asked

"Excuse me?" He said.

He remembered what Nathan said about him being to harsh and he got out, without saying a word.

"Ukh why couldn't I be with Nathan?" Mila said

She knew Edwardo was at the door, and said that on purpose.

I looked through his drawers until I found a black blouse. I remembered once when I tried on a black gown but Rita told me not to wear black, because it made me look more mature than I really am. I sighed, shes not here now.

I open the door to get out but Edwardo was there. He looked at me straight in the eyes. I remember Rita always made fun of how I hated eye contact. I looked down, but he lifted my chin, gently. He looked into my eyes but I closed them. He laughed and just moved my chin to the side and went into the room. Instead of turning I walked out of the room, I heard him say wait but I kept walking. I saw Linda standing watching the ocean, alone for the first time.

"Hey" I say standing next her

"Oh hey" she said smiling at me.

I'm sorry for-" She interrupted me

"No Mila, don't apalogize, its not your fault." She said

"But if-" I tried to say

"Mila, everything happens for a reason, plus I have never feeled loved as much as I have een loved on this ship" she said smiling.

"I wish I felt that way, I just remember my fa-"

Linda interrupted me once again with a hug.

"Im sorry Mila, I love you so much!" she said squeezing me even tighter.

"I smiled I love you too" I said

"Mila I want to stay here" Linda said

"What! Why?"

Before she answered Nathan came in, he stood next to Linda and looked at me.

"Whats up? You guys complainin bout things here?" he said

"hah, no Nathan, I like it here" Linda said looking into Nathans eyes.

I felt so left out, obviously they like each other, I noticed the way Nathan always looks at her.

"but for now I want to sit with Mila" Linda said by surprise

"I will be in the room, Nathan left smiling at Linda.

Linda looked back at me,

"Come here, lets go sit down we haven't talked in forever" Linda said pulling me to the dining room.

Me and Linda talked for hours, well she did most of the talking. She was telling me about how Nathan is so sweet to her and hadn't laid on finger on her unless she wanted to. She kept telling me about how much he's gentle, kind, and called her a princess when their alone. She smiled most of the time just talking about it. I almost had a feeling of jealousy but I just shook my head. Before she was about to talk about how Nathan taught her to talk Edwardo walked in.

"Thought you jumped off the ship" Edwardo said looking at me.

"Im sorry, Im talking to Linda" I said

"No, I was about to head to sleep anyways"

"Wait but-" I said

"Goodnight" Linda said smiling at me and kissed my cheek.

As she walked away Edwardo said

"If you don't want to sleep, I'm sleeping on the bed."

I stood up and walked and he followed.


	8. Chapter 8

I laid in bed thinking about this whole situation. Is this it? Am I ever going back? Is this where I am meant to be? I thought about me and Linda being pirates, I didn't hate it a lot but didn't love it. I tried closing my eyes and sleep but I couldn't so I turned to stare at the ceiling when I noticed Edwardo staring at me. Oh god, was he staring at my butt! His eyes widened as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Why are you awake?" I asked

"My room, my rules" he said

I rolled my eyes at his "rule", I was going to stare out the window but he was facing me, I didn't know what to do so I just sat up.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"My body my rules" I said

"Well if you noticed, you are in my room so its best you sleep" he said

This line always pissed off Rita, wonder how he would act

"Oh yea, make me" I said

He stood up and walked towards me, I wasn't scared until he jumped on top of me making me lay flat on the bed. He had both his hands holding down my wrist and his legs holding down my legs. His body weight was holding me down. I felt my heart beat go crazy beating against his chest. I tried to shake my body to get him off but not budge. I suddenly had an idea. I kept trying and trying to move sideway till we fell off the bed and I was on top of him.

"Ow!" he said he reached for his head but I grabbed it pinned them down and smiled.

"Karma" I said smiling.

"It doesn't seem as bad as it sounds" he said smiling back at me.

I got off and went back onto the bed. I looked back down at Edwardo and he was touching his wrist and grinning to himself. When he saw me look at him he frowned and ordered me to sleep. I chuckled and slept.

Breakfast the next morning was awkward as hell. Nathan and Linda kept giving me glances and smiles, and me and Edwardo kept having eye contact but no talking. Until doctor and captain broke out laughing.

"Whats up? Why you laughing?" Nathan asked

"I know there is chemistry on this table," captain said. He punched the table and removed the grin from his face.

"Now whats going on? Nathan"?

I wonder what Nathan knows, I mean I didn't do anything right? Or was it them? Nathan tried to keep his mouth shut but couldn't and broke out laughing.

"We heard Edwardo and Mila yesterday! They were so loud! He said in between laughs"

I felt my face automatically heat up like someone put it in a microwave.

"Everyone laughs but me and Edwardo"

"We weren't doing anything that you dirty thinkers think we are, we were fixing the bed because miss Mila is picky of the way she sleeps" Edwardo says

"Riighhtt lol that's a lot of noise for fixing a bed" Nathan said

"We didn't do anything, what would I do with this nasty dog!" Edwardo violently pushed his chair and walked away.

Even if we did do anything would he be that ashamed of it. I felt my heart hurt and like I wanted to cry. I excused myself and saw Edwardo standing next to the wheel. I walked past him and ran down my room and locked it. I hate him! How can someone be so cruel! My tears rushed down my cheeks but I brushed them away. No one cares for my tears here, I looked into the mirror. Am I a dog? Do I act like one? Rita always told me that I looked beautiful. She said that I have the features of a portrait. Was she serious then? Was she saying that to make me feel better of myself? I heard a knock on the door and opened to see Linda.

"Hey, Im sorry for what happened back there. I didn't think it will end like that" Linda said

"No its fine, we really didn't do anything, we were fixing my bed. I couldn't sleep" I replied

"Well captain wants everyone on the deck" she said patting my back.

I follow her to the deck avoiding Edwardo as much as I can.

"We are going to land in Moldor this evening, so Nathan grab the drinks as usual, Doctor renew your medical supply and Edwardo take Linda and Mila to go shopping for their needs, they will be staying on the ship for a while might as well have supplies. Captain said

Before Edwardo was going to say anything, I instead said I want to buy liquor with Nathan, Captain had a look of doubt for a while then shrugged and said ok. Linda looked at me with mad eyes, but then she soften them when she remembered why.

"I will buy you clothes, make up and a new pair of boots" Linda told me "though I would have more fun shopping if you were with me."

"Linda I would go, but I am not very good with shopping plus, I can depend on you! I love your style!"I said with a smile."

"Fine whatever, she said laughing"

When we finally landed we all got with who we were assigned to and went on the shopping spree. Nathan kept mumbling on about how he is so happy that we are staying on the ship and how much he appreciates Linda. I kept nodding and acting like I care when we finally reached the liquor store. Nathan made his order and I helped him carry the liquor. We stay quite on the way back and by the time we finally reach the ship, Linda and Edwardo and captain still haven't come back.

"Captain is probably drinking with some girls by now, wish I could've been with him," he said

"Oh, because Linda doesn't isn't enough?" I asked

"No no I swear I am not going for the women, I just want a drink you know , chill" he said

"fine go, I got the drinks" I said

"For real?" he asked

"don't push it" I said

He ran off and I started unloading the bottles into the kitchen freezer. When I finished I saw Doctor sleeping in his room. Oops don't want to disturb him. I had nothing to do and I have no idea where everyone else or when they will come back. So I decided to go off the ship and go exploring. That was probably the worst decision I made today.


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't want to bump in to any one so I moved somewhere farther, I walked into an area that seemed pretty quiet. There were graffiti on the walls, who ever did it has some pretty neat skills. There were stuff written but it looked like it was in another language. There were no stores or people in this area. Which kind of relaxed me. I walked some more till someone put a cloth bag over my head and someone else held my body and threw me onto something hard still holding on to me. One person started tying my hands while someone else tied my legs. I tried wiggling, shaking and even screaming but no budge. I think we were in a vehicle because I felt wheels moving. When I was finally put down on a chair and a bad was removed from over my head. I saw two muscular men and a women.

"Her? She looks even worse than the one before" the women said

"Sorry mam, she was an easy target, plus she has a killer body" one muscular man said

"Well, the audience will enjoy that" she said with her hand on her chin"

"Give her to Mil to get read" she said

The 2 muscular man grabbed me, I didn't try escaping because if one of those men squeezed my wrist any harder it will snap I half. They put me in a room full with mirror and lights, like something famous people go tot get ready for a show. A women came in smiling.

"Well, not only do you have a killer body but you have a sexy face!" she said

"When she removed the cloth around my mouth I began begging/

"Please let me go, I will do anything just please." I begged

"Honey if you were ugly trust me I would, but you would get a more than 500 a night with your figure" she said

"Now cooperate honey because if you don't, Ed and Miles will get you ready"

"The the muscular men? I asked

"Yes, them" she said with a smile

She made me sit in front of the mirror and put a massive amount of eyeliner on my eyes, and extremely red lipstick. She even pulled out a set of fake eyelashes but she shook her head and put mascara instead.

She fixed my hair making it wavy, I tried to think of a plan but I was completely lost. I wish I stayed in the ship. They would have no idea where I am. I tried thinking until she pulled out what looked like under clothes but had black sparkly things hanging on to it covering the black under clothes.

"This would suit you pale skin and black hair" she said

"Now put it on" she ordered

"This, can you give me something that has more…..coverage?" I asked

"Ed?" She called. He walked in glaring at me.

I grabbed the clothes from her and went behind a curtain and wore them. I looked into the mirror. I tried pulling down the top but it was tight as heck. I completely hated it not only because it showed 90% of my body but because I looked like the women my dad used to bring home. Mil widens her eyes,

man you got some abs! We will have people fighting over this one! She said laughing to Ed"

I felt like an object, I wanted to scream for help but I would probably be dead. Ed grabbed my arm and pushed me onto a stage that had a pole on it and a bunch of men whistling with money in their hands. I would have been falling if Rita never helped me walk in heels, except there were much, much higher. What to do what to do I thought to myself, then suddenly I had a plan. I held onto the pole and danced the like ones who danced in my fathers "office room" I started turning and people started throwing money and whistling like they just saw an amazing magic trick. On the end when they started betting a man that looked like he was in his late 20's betted 2,500 dollars on me and he won. He wasn't ugly but by the looks of it he was very perverted, but so was everyone else. When I got off the stage I felt scared, if I don't escape now then I proabably cant ever. I smiled at him and took off my heels,

"they are starting to hurt" I said

"No problem" he replied smiling.

I held my heels in my hands and when we finally reached outside, and he let go for my hand to let me in the car I took a run for it. He started yelling and chasing after me, I ran as fast as my legs could handle. My body unbalanced and I fell on my forhead, I felt dizzy but kept running and running until I felt someone grab me, but gently. I tried to fight away but my eyes wouldn't stay open and I couldn't stay conscious.

"How the hell did this happen?!" I heard Edwardo yell

"I- I don't know man, we left no one was on the ship and she told me I could go" she never told me that she is going anywhere." Nathan replied with a worried tone

"You're always so selfish! You didn't even help her! selfish!" Edwardo replied with an angry tone.

"I managed to open my eyes and surprising they were fighting outside my room, oh god if they are that loud. I tried standing up, I was still in the stripper clothes and I felt my forhead only to feel a cloth wrapped around. Ouch I mumbled. I walked until I reached Edwardo and Nathan. They both looked at me, Nathan turned around and I noticed that Edwardo;s face got red and he turned his face.

"What are you doing up?" Edwardo asked his face still looking away

"its not-"My voice didn't come out. I tried again but I was mute.

"Nathan still faced away said, I am so sorry Mila, I thought you would stay on the ship. I apologized, I should've stayed with you.

"I wanted to tell him its not his fault but no sound!"

"Edwardo walked to me looking only on my face, behind him I saw Nathan walk away. Edwardo took me by surprise and hugged me! He hugged me so tight it hurt, but I liked it. I felt almost secure.

"You look like a women, but a dirty one" he said

I tried to reply but no sound. He let go and looked into my eyes.

"Come here lets get you cleaned up" he said holding my arm so gently and walked me into his room.

He gave me clothes that wasn't his, it was a a long dark blue night gown that reached my ankle and had a silk bow on the sleeves. It was so adorable! Almost like the ones at home. I loved it and hugged him, he almost smiled, and hugged me back. I almost wanted to cry, I never knew he has the kind of softness in him. When he let go we both sat on the bed.

"Who would have known someone would bet, 2,500 for a night with you? He smiled at me and said, you are worth much, much worth."

I felt my heart melt and I just stared at him, how can he ever be that sweet?

He laid down and put his head on my lap, he kept looking up at me. I felt my heart beat like crazy.

"I don't think I will ever let you go out on your own, because now your mine. Only mine" he said gently

I felt my heart melt, I didn't know how I didn't notice earlier but now that I see his face clearly, I noticed his lip was swelled up and he had a scar on his cheek bone. I touched his scar and he held my hand, I tried opening my mouth to ask him what happened but he just got up and….kissed me.


End file.
